


No Longer Lost

by aphroditesky



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesky/pseuds/aphroditesky
Summary: Darren needs to share the finished "Lost Boys Life" song with Chris, as soon as he can.Or, "How the Voice Memo version of Lost Boys Life came to be"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in several years, so I may be a bit rusty. Please be gentle with me :)
> 
> This is my take on the Lost Boys Life "Voice Memo" and how it may have come to be (or at least how I WANT it to have happened)

When his phone rings at two am, Chris is not really surprised to see it is Darren’s face lighting up the screen. 

“You’re lucky I was up,” Chris says after he accepts the call.

“Well, I assumed you’d be tapping away at your laptop anyway. Isn’t your edited draft due in two days?” Darren replies.

Chris can visualise the smirk on Darren’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Why the phone call and not Face Time or Skype?” Chris asks him. 

Darren sighs loudly, “As much as I want to see your gorgeous face, with your hair mussed from dragging your fingers through it, and your glasses precariously balanced on your nose– I couldn’t stand the distraction, if I’m going to do this properly.” 

“You’re rambling, dear,” Chris snarks. “Spit it out, why did you call?”

Another sigh, “Do I need a reason to want to talk to you? Maybe I just miss you.”

“That’s not it. I can tell,” Chris is starting to feel a little worried. “Dare, what is it?” he asks in a softer tone. 

“We finished it,” Darren says quietly. “The song I was telling you about – the one I wrote about us.”

Chris catches his breath, and his face relaxes, “Is it good?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Darren says. “I wanted you to be the first one to hear it, other than Chuck, of course.”

Chris tries to lighten the mood a little. “Darren,” he says, “are you going to serenade me over the phone?” 

The response is quiet, subdued, “Yeah.”

“Well, go on then,” Chris says as he takes off his glasses and relaxes into the backrest of his office chair.

“Ok, hang on. I’ve got to get organised a bit.”

“Take your time,” Chris replies, “I’m sure it’ll be worth waiting for.”

“Ok, ready to go. I’ll put you on speaker, alright?” Darren says as Chris hears shuffling noises in the background.

“Okay. I will too” Chris says as he switches to speaker and places his phone on his desk.  
Soon after, Chris hears the first piano notes and then Darren’s voice singing the first lines of “Lost Boys Life”

******_Every night in a different bed, the ceilings look the same_**  
**_Every light leaves a memory, I swear they’re tracing out your name_**  
**_A couple hundred miles from somewhere and another couple more to go_**  
**_Ask me what I remember, I said I really don’t know_**  
   
**_I was living a normal* life, until I fell for you_**  
**_I was living a lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_**  
**_And every morning the sun comes up and the darkness fades away_**  
**_I was living a lost boys life_**  
**_It was all I had to say, it was all you had to say_**

Chris hears himself sigh as he listens to Darren, the piano a beautiful accompaniment to the words which hold such meaning for both of them. Before he knows it, Chris realises his cheeks are getting wet as silent tears fall from his eyes. 

Darren continues singing, his voice full of emotion, and Chris lets out an unconscious hiccup as he wipes the tears from his eyes. After what seems like no time at all, the song has ended and Chris hears Darren speaking to him.

“Babe? Chris? Are you still there?”

“Yeah. I’m here.” Chris says breathlessly. “That was amazing, Dare.”

“You think so?” 

“Yeah. I do. You know it’s great. Why the sudden lack of confidence?” Chris asks.

“It’s just.. this is important to me, Chris. I need to know that you like it, and are okay with it.“

“Darren, I love it, and I love you. Thank you. You made me cry, you know.”

Darren lets out a short, snuffling laugh on the other end of the line.

“But, you tell anyone that, and I will deny it, Darren Criss!” Chris declares, his composure slowly returning. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe,” Darren says, “and I love you too, by the way.”

Chris shuffles around in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position. He knows Darren feels the distance between them when they are apart, and although they have both agreed this is the way it needs to be for now, it still hurts occasionally. 

“I miss you,” Chris says, “and Coop has been sniffing your dirty clothes in the laundry basket, so I think he misses you too. Or, he’s looking for a snack you’ve left in your pocket. “

Darren laughs again, more like his usual self. 

“Probably the snack,” Darren declares. 

“Only two more days, and you’ll be back here, Dare. Then I can really show you my appreciation for your serenading efforts.”

Darren lets out another sigh, “I can’t wait. There’s only so much I can take of the dicking around.”

Chris knows what Darren is alluding too, and decides to let it pass. No need to ruin the mood with such things. 

“Thank you for my private show, Dare. Now, let me go back to the wretched editing so I can get it done. Then I can greet you properly when you get back.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Darren says, “See ya!”

“Goodnight, Dare.” Chris says, but then he has a thought, “Darren? You should record that song on the piano as well as the fully instrumental version.”

Darren laughs lightly, “Well, just as well I was recording tonight, isn’t it?”

“Sneaky,” Chris says. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too, so much,” Darren says and Chris hears the obnoxious smacking sound of Darren sending him phantom kisses. “Night, babe.”

Chris hits end on his phone, sits upright and gets ready to get back to work. His phone chirps again, and he sees an email from Darren with a sound file attached. The subject line of the email says simply, **_No longer a “Lost Boy”, I love you._**

**Author's Note:**

> Normal* 
> 
> I had Darren sing "Normal life".. in the first chorus, because it seems to me (and some others) that in the Voice Memo Darren does say "normal" instead of "lonely". 
> 
> Of course, in the properly recorded version he says "Lonely" in all choruses, but I am talking specifically about the voice memo in this little story.


End file.
